During home remodeling and/or repairs, it becomes necessary to remove the old drywall sheets from the walls. Currently, this is accomplished by breaking up the drywall sheet with a sledgehammer or other blunt object and removing the pieces. This process is cumbersome and results in a great deal of debris and dust, which complicates the cleanup process and creates a health hazard for the worker who invariably breathes in the dust. Other removal methods include the use of a crowbar the pry the drywall sheet off of the wall studs. However, a crowbar does not provide enough leverage, which results in a greater force needed to be exerted to remove the sheet, and in the worker tire out relatively quickly. In addition, a crowbar focuses the force being exerted on a single point, which results in the sheet breaking up easily.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tool to be used to easily and efficiently remove drywall sheets.